


"I'm Sorry"

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if the duel ended very differently?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	"I'm Sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, so don't judge me too hardly please. Advice greatly appreciated!
> 
> (October 9, 2020)Edit:  
> HOLY SHIT THIS GOT MORE THAN 10 KUDOS?? AND ONE OF MY FUCKING FAVORITE WRITERS ALSO DROPPED A KUDO?? im going to fucking cry

Tommy shakily stood infront of his first friend, yet greatest enemy, looking up to the world with fake confidence plastered in his face. This was it, he thought, but the boy knew it was worth it for he'd get to experience- atleast he hopes so, the happiness of his family reclaiming their freedom. Wilbur hesitantly raised his hand, everybody's eyes gluing onto him as he signals the possible start of their freedom, or his final moments. Tubbo looks at him with pleading eyes, the tears that pooled giving up and letting them rush down to his face, leaving a streak of sadness and wistfulness engraved in his skin. This was it, he had to do this, for their revolution, their union, their friends.

"One!"

Wilbur's voice rang in his ears and throughout the place they commited to building only for it to be destroyed. He stared up at his brother, he was so near to him yet so far away, he always did admire him. He wanted to make him proud but the thought of his brother's tears being wasted on someone like him made him think that maybe, just maybe, there is another way. 

"Two!" 

Dream visibly tenses as he grips on the bow and arrow that was destined to end Tommy, a mere child that was pulled into war. Dream would be lying if he said he didn't hesitate on resorting to this but his ego wouldn't take that. His conscience screamed at him to stop this, to let it all go, but he warned them, they asked for it... Atleast, that's what Dream tells himself.

"Three!"

Tubbo's heavy breathing was the only thing he himself heard throughout the duel. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, they were supposed to get they're freedom, they were supposed to be happy. He wanted to feel like a kid with Tommy even for the last time, and the first as well. Without even noticing it, he felt tears running through his cheeks as he finally breaks down, his comrades looking at him sadly. 

"Four!"

You can do this Tommy, Fundy thought to himself. The Tommy he knew would never back down, the kid was always full of determination and optimism, Dream can't just singlehandedly destroy all of that. Tommy was despite being an annoying kid, still held a smile that could make anyone happy, and Fundy knew that. Tommy didn't just go all the way here only to be killed by a green bastard, Fundy thought.

"Five!"

Eret glanced away from the duel, why was he feeling like this? This was something he should've expected the moment he agreed to betray his friends. Why did he even betray them in the first place? Why did fate choose innocent people like them have to be the ones to suffer? What was the motivation of Dream throughout this? Eret's head was filled with questions, but the biggest voice asked him, 'Why?'.

"Six!"

George quietly stared at the battle that was about to commence. This isn't something Dream- no all of them would do. What would Bad say? The Dream he knew was compassionate and kind, he would never resort to taking a child's life, yet what was this scene beholding infront of his very eyes right now? George grits his teeth, he's supposed to oblige to everything Dream and Sapnap says. Isn't that what 'friends' are for?

"Seven!"

Sapnap was pissed at himself, why did he have to get attached with the enemy? If only he hadn't seen the pure hope and ambition that kid had then maybe he wouldn't be pathetically trying to stop himself from disobeying Dream. The moment he met the child he knew he had the potential, and the fact that potential would just be swept away by a single shot didn't sit right with him. Sapnap asks himself; Is this truly the right thing to do?

"Eight!"

Wilbur trembles at the end of his words as he looks upon his little brother. He shouldn't have brought him along this war in the first place. Maybe if he hadn't pulled his friends into his own problems then maybe, they could've been happy. Wil looks down, avoiding the faces of his comrades and his brothers looking at him with broken eyes flashing in his mind. Wilbur shakily exhales as he tells himself to calm down, the duel hasn't even started yet, Tommy will be fine.

"Nine..."

Tommy stares at all the friends and enemies that gave him worth. He smiles at Dream, who in returns gives him a pained look. The blonde looks up at the blue sky, resembling his hope-driven eyes that would sooner or later lose it's color. All he needs to do is to hit Dream, it doesn't matter if he doesn't kill him, or if Dream kills him. 

"Ten paces, fire!"

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dream turns around, as an arrow grazes his shoulder, tearing through his hoodie. His eyes widen as he subconsciously shoots, then sighing as he realizes they had already won. "Fine, you can get your freedom, good job To-" The green eyed man's eyes widen, his face showing absolute horror. "Tommy..? To-" His words was stopped by a painful cry from Tubbo.   
"TOMMY!", Wilbur calls, tears threatening to fall as he runs over to the boy. Tommy stares at his chest, an arrow poking out along with blood staining his clothes. He stares at a figure running at him- who is that? Tommy was terrified, his consciousness was draining by the second.

"Wil...?" 

The blue eyed boy mutters before he falls in the bright blue water that was now coloured a dark red. Dream reaches out to the child, jumping in the water with no hesitation as he pulls Tommy from the depths of the lake. He lays Tommy down on the wood bridge, roughly coughing before getting pushed away by Tubbo and the others. "Guys... I don't want to die-", Tommy whispers, choking at the blood trailing down from his lips. Wilbur holds his brother, mumbling reassurance at the boy. "An Enchanted golden apple- we need an En-", Tubbo rambles, voice cracking at the sight in front of him. "We have some on the Ender Chest" George says, hiding his glazed eyes from the rest. "Then go fucking get one!" Fundy shouts at the three, anger and despair laced in his usually soft voice. "George it's too far, by the time we get one Tommy would already b-be-" Dream gets cut off by Sapnaps sob. "We all should have never fought over this..." Sapnap says in between sobs, gripping his shirt as he looks at the floor with absolute guilt. "Guys..." Tommy quietly says with a hoarse voice as everybody's attention immediately avert to him. 

"Tommy..." 

"Take care of Henry, for me-" 

"Shhhh... " Wilbur shushes the boy before holding his cold hand as tears quietly streams from his face. Tommy gives him the biggest grin before deeply sighing. The boy closes his eyes, as the quiet sobs put him to sleep.

"I'm Sorry" 


End file.
